Under the Maple Tree
by Rainworth
Summary: A/U - Naruto/Sakura pairing with a little Naruto/Hinata. - As Naruto's stepfather Orochimaru crosses the line, Naruto will need all the support he can get. Other pairings too. My first fic, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is an AU where the cast of Naruto are going to high school. I hope you enjoy it! This is my first fan fiction.**_

**Chapter 1: A tussle with muscle**

Naruto opened his eyes groggily, his ears ringing. He was flat on his back, a blue sky above him, unsure of how he'd ended up there.

_Have I been sleeping? _But he wasn't in bed. He could feel grass beneath him.

He tasted something metallic and probed his front tooth with his tongue, wincing as he realized his lip was split. Above him faces edged in on his view of the sky, his fellow classmates, all looking down on him with varying degrees of pity, disgust, or amusement on their faces. One of those faces registered anger, but she wasn't looking at him. Red haired, green eyed and pretty, she was shouting something he couldn't quite hear over the ringing in his ears, to someone he couldn't see. What was her name again?

_Sakura_. That was it. Naruto shook his head, trying to clear it. He knew where he was now. He was near the track behind school, getting the crap beat out of him by Kiba, a jock. His hearing cleared up, the jeering and catcalls and the chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!" filling the void.

Naruto climbed to his feet, and turned to face Kiba. At nearly six feet tall with messy brown hair, Kiba was an athletic wild-man whose two greatest joys were football and fights. Spitting into the grass at his feet, Naruto grinned at Kiba, already envisioning the jock sporting a broken nose.

_I can't believe he just knocked me out! Lucky shot. _Naruto had never gotten along with Kiba. They had never fought before, but this confrontation had been brewing since they'd met months ago. They'd gotten into a pushing match after Kiba made a wisecrack about Naruto and a dog. Kiba's haymaker had come out of nowhere. He opened his mouth to taunt Kiba, but the jock beat him to it.

"What a pussy," Kiba laughed, eyeing Naruto up and down. "You look like shit, and all I did was slap you a little."

Something snapped inside Naruto. Seeing red, Naruto bared his bloody teeth and surged forward, tucking his head in as he barreled into Kiba, bringing them both to the ground. Kiba gave a surprised "woof" as they hit the dirt. Naruto felt a surge of satisfaction as he levered himself up to slam his fist into the jocks chin.

Kiba, enraged, shot back with a return right-cross to Naruto's jaw. Naruto was ready for it this time and barely felt a thing as he traded blows. On top now, Naruto rained down blows on Kiba's face and chest, his whole world a red haze.

**Whap**. _Pussy, huh? _**Whump**. _Bastard!_ **Whap**. _How about now!_ **Whump**. _Huh? How about now! __**Crunch**_. **Whap**. **Whap**. _**Crunch**_.

Suddenly he was being restrained, his arms pinned. He was being dragged off of Kiba, who lay very still. Still seeing red, his only thought to lash out at Kiba, it took him a minute to realize four other kids had him by his arms and feet. His head pounded as it cleared up, his breathing ragged, as his vision returned to normal.

Sounds he had tuned out came back in a rush. The crowd had stopped its chant and was now a confused murmur, the gossip already spreading as those in front relayed what they had seen to those who couldn't see in the back. One of the students gripping him, Neji, an honor roll student, was trying to get his attention.

"C'mon man, it's over." Neji was saying over and over again, his blue eyes concerned.

Beautiful Sakura, head cheerleader, one of the most popular girls in school, looked at him with disgust before kneeling next to Kiba's form. For the first time, Naruto saw the blood. It was everywhere. Blood on Kiba's face, his neck, his torn white shirt. Blood coated Sakura's smooth tanned hands as she smoothed back Kiba's hair and told another student to get a teacher. Blood on Naruto's torn knuckles, which throbbed with every beat of his heart.

The four students gripping Naruto relaxed as they felt him loosen up. Letting go, they formed a barrier between Nartuo and Kiba, Neji eyeing Naruto as though expecting him to rush back over for the coup de grace.

Naruto knew three of them, kind of. Naruto had started at this school a few months ago and he still didn't know everyone's name. He certainly hadn't made any friends, especially today.

There was Neji in front, long brown hair tied together. Beside him stood Lee, wiry arms crossed, a small frown on his face, sporting a bowl style haircut and bushy eyebrows. Shino stood on Neji's other side, wearing a large coat despite the days' warmth, with his hands in his coat pockets. Naruto couldn't see his eyes thanks to the sunglasses Shino always wore. The last student Naruto didn't know, and was already drifting off, clearly wanting to distance himself from the fight.

Naruto started around the group toward Kiba but they shifted to block him. Naruto threw up his hands in surrender, backing off.

"Alright already!" he snapped, exasperated. "I'm not going to attack him."

"Look, you won, alright? You should just go man," Neji said, his arms open, palms toward Naruto in a calming gesture.

His jaw started throbbing, and with that realized he hurt everywhere there was to hurt. Legs suddenly wobbling, he backed off more, taking in the scene. The crowd was dispersing now that the fight was over, so he could easily see Sakura talking to Kiba as he stirred at last, a concerned look on her face. In the distance from the gymnasium a teacher was trotting behind a student who was pointing the way.

Behind Naruto was the track field, and behind that a fence bordering a small forest, and escape.

_Great, a teacher. They're going to blame this all on me._ Deciding to take Neji's advice, he took off towards the forest, ignoring the ache he felt in his gut. He felt like a jerk. And so on he ran. Before he knew it, he was in the forest, the trees flashing past in a blur. Coming across a small road, he paused, leaning against a tree trunk, his sides splitting in pain.

Panting, he took in the scenery around him. A small single lane road wound through pine trees and thick brush on each side. Birds chirped invisibly while dragonflies danced through the soft rays of sunshine that filtered through the branches above. Somewhere out of sight, he could hear the rush of water through a brook.

Calm and peaceful, it was the exact opposite of the chaos he'd left behind. He slid down the tree he was against to rest, drawing his knees up so he could rest his head on them.

It wasn't fair. His step father Orochimaru, a world renowned scientist, was constantly on the move. His research took him from continent to continent, from China to Africa to the United States, and as a result, Naruto had never gotten to put down roots anywhere for long. He didn't usually have trouble making friends, but this school was different.

No one here seemed to want to give him the time of day, let alone a friendship. Going to school as an outsider was hard enough, but he was learning that high school was a whole new ballgame. As a freshman coming to a school with people that had known each other their entire lives, he felt an invisible wall go up every time he approached a clique of people.

Someone might speak with him in class only to run off and ignore him as soon as the bell rang. He sat alone at lunch, usually somewhere out of the way so he wouldn't have to see all the people having fun together, knowing they would never let him in.

He supposed it didn't help that he was fashionably challenged. His baggy blue jeans were ragged and out of style, his orange shirt with the swirl in the middle made him stand out because he wore it whenever he could.

He shrugged to himself. So what? Orochimaru has told him, in his indifferent sort of way, the shirt had been his real dad's. He loved the shirt. He liked his jeans. He might not fit in, but he felt right when he wore them. It felt normal in a way nothing else could. If questioned closely he might admit that there was a part of him that didn't want to change his style out of rebellion towards his peers. How dare they judge him? He knew he was stubborn, but he wouldn't let it go. Maybe he couldn't; it was who he was.

Naruto stayed where he was as the sun sank in the sky and the shadows lengthened around him. He knew he should go home. He also knew he didn't want to. Orochimaru wouldn't care if he came home one way or another. Not really. His step mother might have cared, had she still lived. But five years before she'd contracted a wasting sickness, the kind only one in a million got, the kind the doctors couldn't identify well enough to treat, and she'd passed on in her sleep.

She had cared. She'd had soft hands, a soft voice, and smelled like flowers in spring. She was the reason Naruto had been adopted in the first place, and her memory was the only reason Orochimaru continued to support him now. Support might be too strong a term. Allowed to exist under the same roof might be better. Orochimaru never failed to let Naruto know how much of a burden he was. Naruto was never quiet enough, strong enough, smart enough. Good enough.

Sometimes, Orochimaru would slip drugs into Naruto's food. Orochimaru thought it was a secret but Naruto could taste the difference, and sometimes feel an effect too. Naruto knew his step father experimented with drugs as part of his studies. What those studies could be really was a secret. A few times, Naruto felt tempted to go to the police. Expose Orochimaru for the jerk that he was and be done with it. He stopped himself every time.

So he was a lab rat. At least his step dad left him alone as long as he stayed out of the way. The alternative was to be taken away into the system again, and he would do anything, suffer anything, to avoid going back to that.

Twilight fell, and he knew he couldn't put off going home any longer. With a sigh he stood up, and followed the road back.

_**To be continued…**_

_Okay, that's the first chapter. I definitely have a good idea of how this story will end. The pairing will ultimately be Naruto/Sakura, and a smidge of Naruto/Hinata. Let me know if you like this so far. I need all the encouragement I can get. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to you guys that took the time to write a review! It's because of your comments that inspired me to keep going. I was really nervous. Also, thanks to those of you who made this a favorite story of yours. That's flattering! _

_Okay BIG WARNING HERE guys. There are strong horror elements (or at least strongly gross) in this chapter over in Naruto's section. It is not for the faint of heart, and you should take the M rating of this story seriously. You've been warned. _

_If that didn't scare you off, enjoy! And now, Chapter 2.**_

_**Chapter 2: Before the Party**_

Sakura looked down at the beaten boy and shook her head. "You're such an idiot, Kiba."

He cracked an eye open blearily, the one not swelling shut. "Imma idiot?" he mumbled.

"Total. Idiot." she confirmed.

His eye lost focus. "Ahhha," he slurred, like he'd just been given the answer to a riddle.

_Still, I feel sorry for him_. She smoothed back the tangled mat of brown hair from his forehead as he groaned incoherently. His nose lay crooked on his face, but at least the blood had slowed to a trickle. She had known Kiba pretty much all her life. He was a hot head, but he wasn't a bad guy. There was a commotion and she looked over in time to see Naruto in his orange shirt limping away towards the forest in back of the school. He looked hurt too.

Just who was that guy? All she knew about him was that his name was Naruto, he was in all her classes except math and art, and in every one of them had proven how obnoxious he was. He was loud, looked like street trash in his baggy clothes, and had the attention span of a house fly. Of course he was going to get picked on. If she had to sit next him in each class like Kiba did, she would probably go off on him too. If his ratty clothes were any clue, he probably had bad B.O. too. She shuddered at the thought.

_Gross_.

Still, Kiba had definitely stepped over the line this time. _Say what you will about him, but Naruto never picks the fights he gets into._ At least, not that she knew of. Kiba had been on Naruto's case all day, so no one was surprised when the pushing started. Naruto going berserk like that was new though. He'd been kind of scary. _I'd better avoid him from now on._

"Is he okay?" came a smooth voice over her shoulder. She looked.

Sasuke stood over them, his toned arms crossed in front of him. Sakura gulped. Sasuke was easily the most beautiful guy she'd ever seen in her life. She'd been gaga for him since before she knew how to read.

Tall and perfectly toned from sports, Sasuke had sharp features, steamy black eyes and a mane of short raven black hair. Today it looked like he was still in his gym outfit; shorts and the school T-shirt. He had his gym bag over his shoulder, but what she noticed was the way his sweat made his shirt stick to his chest in all the right places. Serious, quiet and intense, he had a 4.0 grade point average and held the school record for fastest 100 meter dash. If he had a flaw he kept it well hidden.

_Probably hides them around his abs somewhere. I'll have to look harder. _ Sakura's cheeks flushed at the errant thought.

With a jolt she realized she was staring. Clearing her throat, she stood up. _What did he ask me? Oh yeah._ "He'll be fine," she said. "He just picked the wrong fight."

"With who?" He asked. That was Sasuke to a tee; short words, to the point. He didn't like to socialize much. Had he noticed her pause? Did he sound amused? He was often impossible to read.

"That's what I want to know." Gai said as he approached.

Gai was Lee's father as well as the school P.E. teacher, and looked it. He sported the same bowl haircut, the same eyebrows, wore the same clothes (today they both wore track star outfits), and when he wasn't dealing with serious matters, had entirely too much energy.

"Uhm," she hesitated.

She realized there was a little crowd gathered around and they were all looking at her_. If I tell the teacher it was Naruto, he's going to get in trouble._ Should she? It wasn't like Naruto had started it. He certainly hadn't thrown the first fist. But Kiba was her friend. Before she could decide, Neji answered for her.

"Never seen him before. I think he was from a different school." Neji said calmly. She stared, stunned. Who knew; honor-friggin'-role Neji could lie like a used car salesman.

Gai raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Sakura for confirmation. Everyone knew that she knew everyone.

"Uh, y-yeah. Some other s-school maybe," she stammered. She was a horrible liar.

Gai clearly didn't believe her and looked around. Everyone held their tongue. Sasuke looked at her appraisingly and smirked. She felt herself flush all over again. As much as she liked Sasuke, she hated how she acted when she was around him. Her heart always sped up and she stammered. She could never be herself and show him she wasn't a complete spaz.

"Alright," Gai said finally, giving up. "Lee! Help me take this young man to the nurse's office."

"Right!" Lee cried energetically, saluting. _Who salutes their dad?_

Together the two of them picked Kiba up and carted him off, Kiba groaning while they synchronized their steps to Gai, who was shouting, "Hup! Hup! Hup!"

Sakura shook her head, smiling, once again amazed at the father and son team. If it weren't so funny it would be scary.

"Alright, now who was it really?" Sasuke asked once they were gone, turning to her and Neji.

She exchanged a look with Neji, who shrugged.

"Naruto," she finally said.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That idiot? Really?" She understood why Sasuke was having trouble believing it. Kiba was a really tough guy. Not a lot of people could stand up to him, let alone pulverize him.

"Yes, Naruto," Shino said, walking up to them. "There's more to him than can be seen on the surface."

A pregnant silence stretched at that as they all looked at the strange boy. Shino rarely spoke, but when he did, it was usually to say something you might read on a fortune cookie. He was on the chess team and his favorite hobby was collecting bugs. The social rules people lived by in school never seemed to touch Shino, who was at once popular and an outsider, all rolled up into one confusing enigma wrapped in a riddle. Only Shino really understood Shino.

"Yeah… right," Neji said awkwardly. "Anyway, I should go. _Oh_! Sakura, are you still having that party at your place tonight?"

She jumped a little, remembering. _How could I have forgotten? I should be there right now getting ready! _"Yep. My parents are out for the weekend. I am **not** going to get this chance again for a long time. Are you guys coming?" She asked the three of them, but she was looking at Sasuke.

To her relief, he nodded.

_They __**all**__ nodded!_ She reminded herself.

"Okay, cool! See you later then! I have to go get my place ready." She said as she waved and hurried toward the parking lot on the other side of school, where her best friend Ino would be waiting for her. She was probably wondering what was taking so long. They always walked home together.

As she moved she giggled to herself, all thoughts of the fight between Kiba and Naruto flying away. _This was going to be perfect!_ Her parents were going to be gone. All her friends were going to be there, and probably a bunch who she didn't know. Maybe even some collage guys. And best of all Sasuke was coming. He almost never came to any parties.

This was going to be a night to remember.

Naruto hesitated on the threshold of his vestibule, staring at his front door. Night had fallen and the streetlight near his house had been burnt out ever since he'd moved here. The house his stepdad had chosen for them was at the end of a cul-de-sac, all alone at the end of the street. The nearest neighbor was a block away. The streetlamps worked for _them_. Two storied and old, it's white paint patchy and flaking with a wide porch, the place could have been taken straight out of a Steven King movie.

All Naruto knew was that it was seriously creepy, especially at night.

_A real murderer would be too scared to find me in this place. That's me, always seeing the silver lining._ He smiled to himself. All the lights seemed to be out in the house, but Orochimaru's black sedan was parked in the driveway. The mad doctor was in. If he was lucky, Orochimaru would be too busy doing whatever he was doing to mind Naruto coming in. Taking a breath, he straightened and opened the door, stepping in.

It turned out not all the lights where off. To Naruto's right, a spiral staircase swirled up into darkness, where his bedroom waited. Ahead, a hallway leading to the living room and the rest of the house glowed with a faint blue light.

Naruto let out a pent up breath, sighing in relief. Orochimaru must be in his lab. The scientist could spend all night in there. His foot was on the first step toward his room when a sound stopped him. It was faint, but sounded like a strange whine. It came from the light source.

His curiosity warred with his fear of what he might find. Curiosity won out when he heard the sound again, just as faint, but much more strained. He crept forward toward Orochimaru's lab. _Where else could it be coming from?_

As he grew near the sound grew sharper. He realized it wasn't just a whine. It was more of a scream, but from a small animal. His hackles rose and his heart rose in his throat as he stopped outside the wide double door leading into Orochimaru's work area.

The doors were sturdy oak with fancy brass handles. Bright light leaked around the edges, casting his face in stark shadows. He paused with his hands trembling on the door. He was inexplicably terrified. Dare he? He hadn't been inside his stepdad's lab in over 8 years. They'd been living in Africa back then and his step mother had given him a tour, much to Orochimaru's chagrin. It had terrified and fascinated him all at once. Like an accident you couldn't look away from.

An agonized yipping cry sounded behind the doors. He couldn't wait any longer. He opened the doors. He was instantly transported to the past. The lab may have changed locations, but it had all the same horrifying decorations. He couldn't believe he had forgotten the details. _I must have blocked it out when I was a kid!_

Pythons had been flayed and pinned to the wall with tubes attached to them, a dark fluid flowing through. All along the wall the same crazed pattern repeated itself with unending variations. A Lions head, brains in jars, cow legs, a human hip bone, and so on and on, all working in some way with a machine or tube or pumping apparatus or computer monitor with flickering lights and un-guessable data scrolling across. Some of them even twitched now and then.

In the center of the room, illuminated by a bright halogen overhead lamp, sat a wide metal operating table, with cables dangling from the ceiling attached to sophisticated looking computers. His step father stood over it with his back to Naruto, hunched yet still tall in a surgeons smock.

Pale skinned with lanky black and gray hair pulled back, Orochimaru didn't bother looking up from his work. Strapped to the table, a creature's torso sat attached to all manner of tube and cable. A narrow canine-like head trembled as it's still beating heart sat exposed to Orochimaru's tools.

Naruto stood rooted to the spot, horrified beyond his ability to move. As he watched, Orochimaru fit a mechanical leg to the torso and prodded it with some kind of tool. The thing that might once have been a cat or a dog cried out in pain and horror, the exposed heart beating faster, which set off a small ping from a computer on the other side of the room.

The scream shook Naruto's limbs free. He rushed forward. "What in the _**hell**_ do you think you are you _**doing**_!" Naruto cried out in disgust. Had Orochimaru been doing this Naruto's whole life? Had he really not known his adopted father was such a monster? Had he known as a child and just shut it out? Chosen not to believe? He felt like throwing up.

Orochimaru finally stopped and half turned, his hands hovering over his 'work'.

"What are you doing in here?" he hissed, dead black eyes gleaming over the surgical mask that covered his face.

"Stopping you!" Naruto exclaimed, pushing the man away from the table.

"What? Stopping me from what? Damn you boy, leave that be!" Orochimaru roared as Naruto started pushing over a tray with sharp looking tools on it. It fell over with a crash, sending various nasty looking operating implements clattering across the hard tiled floor.

Naruto stood over the thing, feeling sick, shaking all over. It whimpered at him, a black soulful eye tracking him. He didn't know what to do. Should he kill the thing? Put it out of its misery?

Abruptly he was thrown aside, his skull erupting in pain. He skid across the floor and fetched up against the double doors. Stunned he looked up at an enraged Orochimaru. Naruto felt a wet spot over his ear where his step father had clipped him.

"How dare you!" he shouted, his eyes wild. In a rage he kicked Naruto in his side. Seeing double, out of breath, still weak from his fight with Kiba, Naruto rolled out of the room. Luckily Orochimaru didn't follow. His ribs screaming in pain, he climbed to his knees, staring at Orochimaru in dumb shock. He'd never seen the man like this. Wild, unhinged.

"How dare I?" Naruto mimicked incredulously. "How dare you torture that animal!" Naruto shouted back, his own rage building. Regaining his feet, he pointed at the scientist. "You're a monster!"

"This is science, you slimy ant! You've just ruined five months of research with your bleeding heart!" he ranted, grabbing the doors to his lab in each hand.

"Good!" Naruto cried back, beyond caring. "I hope whatever you're doing blows up in your face!" his heart was jack-hammering in his chest. He'd never spoken to Orochimaru like this before. He felt like he was falling off a cliff in the dark.

"Get out!" Orochimaru roared. "If you ever come into my lab again, I swear you'll never leave alive!" with that his stepfather slammed his lab doors shut.

Immediately after, Naruto heard bolts slam home on the other side. He wouldn't be opening those doors easily ever again. From the other side of the door he heard the creature cry out sharply one last time and abruptly go silent, followed by the crash of instruments as something was slammed against the wall.

Naruto cried out in wordless frustration. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't sleep in this house tonight. If he did, he wasn't sure what Orochimaru would do to him while he rested.

Without thinking about it any further, he stormed out of the house, the night closing around him.

He would never forget this night.

_**To be continued…**_

_** Well that's all for this chapter. What did you think? I appreciate all the reviews you kind readers can give. It helps motivate me to write more. Don't worry by the way! This is primarily about romance. I just like to up the ante every chance I get. Well, until next time! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for the reviews guys and girls! __ 3 SmileyCakes 3, I don't mind long reviews at all. In fact, I love 'em! Thanks for the pointers; I'll keep what you said in mind. In this chapter, Naruto and Sakura actually talk! Oh, and this chapter contains irresponsible teenage under aged drinking. Don't do this at home guys, m'kay? =D Enjoy.**_

.

.

_**Chapter 3: Party Crasher**_

.

A Black Eyed Peas song was booming, nearly drowning out the conversation in the house. It was standing room only and more people arrived every minute.

Sakura, Ino, and Temari clustered in the kitchen laughing and talking about whatever came to mind, plastic cups filled with beer in hand. It was supposed to be an alcohol free party, but that hadn't lasted long. Sakura and everyone she knew were too young to even try getting alcohol, but someone had known someone else, who for a 40 dollar fee would buy it and before she knew it; her house had 3 kegs and a cooler full of it.

She only hoped the party didn't get much bigger. Her house was out of the way and far from neighbors, but one patrol car and her life was over.

Sakura looked at her watch. It was nearly 10 pm and Sasuke still hadn't arrived. Someone would have told her if he had. Everyone knew she had a thing for him. Not that it mattered. He'd made it clear more than once he wasn't interested in that way. She had landed in the friend zone some time ago, with no way out. Still, they _were_ friends and could she help it if she held out hope he would change his mind? It happened.

"Hey, Sakura! Are you listening?" Ino shouted in her ear over the music.

Sakura started, sloshing gold liquid onto her new white blouse and black skirt. "Crap! Ino!" she cried, trying to brush it off.

"Sorry," Ino laughed.

She didn't seem sorry. It was easy for Ino to laugh. With a small blue tank top and tight hip-hugging jeans it wouldn't really matter if _Ino_ spilled something onto her clothes. It was a smart move for a party, actually. Sakura threw mental daggers at her friend.

But that was Ino. She could be voted most likely to laugh at misfortune in the yearbook if they had that category, or maybe most flirty, which _was_ a category. With long blond hair she habitually tied into a pony tail, large blue eyes and light personality, Ino's biggest joy in life was the art of the flirt. If a guy was cute and unattached, Ino would find a way to get to know him. Ino had never had a steady boyfriend other than having dated Sasuke for a few months, years ago. She seemed to like it that way.

"Here, come here," Temari ordered as she grabbed a napkin in one hand and the edge of Sakura's blouse in the other, dragging her toward the kitchen sink. "You're such a klutz, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes and let Temari tend the stain. She had learned not to argue the small things with Temari. Tonight her friend wore a light yellow t-shirt that said "Kiss" on it and some tight blue jeans.

What could you say about Temari? She was a little bossy. Oh, and beautiful, with her golden hair in pig tails and her dark eyes and her cute button nose. Not to mention she was more developed than either Sakura or Ino. Her chest made her the instant center of attention wherever they went as a group. Temari put up with it, but when they were alone she complained about it.

It was real frustrated complaining too, not the kind you sometimes heard when the person complained as a way to brag about something they were secretly proud of. There was no knowing smile or a roll of the eyes as she talked about some guy checking out her ass.

Guys would hound her, even much older guys who should have been afraid of going to jail. It really bothered her, and had been the source of a lot of heart-to-hearts between them in the past. It had brought the three of them very close and Sakura would jump through fire to protect her from it, while Ino would jump through fire to trade places with Temari.

"So?" Ino prompted Sakura around Temari.

"So _what_?"

Ino's eyebrows rose and she put her hands on her hips. "So why are you looking at your watch like, every minute? Got something better to do?"

Sakura blushed._ I didn't think I was that obvious_. "No. I'm just exshpecting someone." She blinked. _Did I just slur that? _She was cutting herself off. No more shots for her tonight.

"Oh yeah?" Ino got real interested, leaning forward with a knowing smile. "Who? Anyone I know?"

"Who else?" Temari sighed, gulping downing half her cup. Something was on Temari's mind tonight but she wasn't talking about it. She looked determined to drink herself into a coma instead. Sakura was going to make sure Temari slept over tonight. If Temari came home to her parents hammered, Sakura would never see her again.

Ino's smile faltered and she threw her hands up in the air. "Oh my god! Sasuke? Still?"

Sakura took offense. "What's wrong with that?"

"What's _wrong_ with it? Do you want that in alphabetical order or chronological?" Ino laughed.

Temari snorted laughter into her cup, attempting to hide her smile.

Sakura flushed a deeper shade of red. She had made many tries to get Sasuke's attention. Including an incident in 5th grade she would never forget involving a failed spin the bottle attempt. The biggest problem was she knew Ino was right and for a moment hated her for it.

She was saved from responding when a drunken guy Sakura didn't recognize right away bumped into Ino as he stumbled backwards, which cased both of them to drop their cups. When he turned around Sakura realized it was Sai, Sasuke's cousin. He was a sophomore, a year ahead of them. He had just moved in from out of town and hadn't met Ino yet. Sai was pretty good looking, sort of like Sasuke but skinnier, in a black t-shirt and slacks. A Sasuke light. _Not really my type though,_ Sakura decided. She liked a little more muscle.

Ino spun around to face him, about to verbally blast him a new hole, but stopped, looking him up and down. A slow smile began on her flushed face.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he returned, looking Ino in the eye with a smile.

"Wanna dance?" she asked, with a hand on his arm.

He shrugged. "I don't know how."

Ino's smile grew as she leaned closer. "Want me to show you?"

His face lost its smile for a moment as he said solemnly, "hell. Yeah."

Ino was already pulling him away toward the crowded living room. Sakura was just able to make out Ino's parting shot as she left; "find someone else, Sakura," before the noise and moving bodies swallowed her from sight.

Sakura realized her jaw was hanging open and closed it with a click. Just like that, Ino and Sai had hit it off. _Ino hadn't even asked him his name! _She didn't know how to find someone else. Even if she wanted to, which she didn't, she only knew how to like Sasuke. She couldn't switch who she liked on and off like a switch like Ino could.

"You really do need to move on," Temari pronounced sagely, draining her cup before grabbing someone else's half filled cup from a nearby counter.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she sighed. _I can't help how I feel. _Something occurred to her then. _Sai is Sasuke's cousin. So, maybe Sai had come in with Sasuke._ She needed to see.

"I'll be back," Sakura murmured hurriedly as she started through the crowd of people, looking at faces.

"Say 'hi' to Sasuke for me," Temari called, waving a hand disinterestedly then rolling her eyes as a guy immediately moved in to flirt.

Sakura sighed again as she moved the throng. _Now where is he?_

_._

.

Naruto wandered aimlessly, cursing himself for storming out without at least grabbing a sweater. It was starting to get really cold. Not only that, but he was hungry too. His stomach gurgled in agreement.

Naruto had walked blindly for who knows how long after leaving his house. His foster father was horrible! How could he sleep there knowing Orochimaru was torturing things just below? Should he go to the police? Tip off a news station? Was what Orochimaru doing even illegal? It had to be. It should be.

Shivering, Naruto looked around. He wasn't really sure where he was. The town of Konoha was relatively small, population wise, but the houses were spaced really far apart with a forest that surrounded and practically grew right through it. There was only one shopping center, one high school, one police station. It wasn't like the town was cut off from the outside world, of course. The outskirt of a large city was only a 20 minute drive away.

At least it wasn't that hard to see. The moon was full that cloudless night, bathing everything in gentle silver light.

The last house he had passed a few minutes ago had been dark, a dogs bark echoing in the night, warning him away. He came to an intersection at the bottom of a hill, where a stop sign hung askew. Under the word STOP, someone hand inked_** (or not) **_in a messy hand.

A jeep filled with teenagers drove by, a rap song pumping and thumping. Some of them spotted Naruto on the side of the road; they howled at him, laughing as the Jeep took off with squealing tires up the hill. Naruto snorted. _Thanks! I'd love a ride! Assholes._

Deciding one direction was as good as another, Naruto followed the Jeeps path up the hill. Eventually, maybe a 30 minute walk later, he spotted a glow down the street, highlighting the trees along the road. As he drew nearer he heard some kind of music, barely heard over his own chattering teeth. Someone was having a party, he figured.

Rounding a final bend, a large house came into view. All the lights where on, and more cars than he could count were parked in the driveway, along the street and up the hill. Among them hundreds of kids his age and older milled about, talking, laughing and shouting, all mixed together into a general symphony of noise. As he walked closer he passed a couple making out against a tree. A little further away he could hear someone throwing up to the sound of others laughing, making exaggerated grossed out sounds.

As he drew even with the entrance, looking at all the people and laid back atmosphere, an idea grew in Naruto's mind. This was a party; there would be food, and something to drink. It would be warm in there. No one would notice if he popped in and out real quick. No one would care. He smiled a real smile for what felt like days.

He turned toward the door. It grew larger in his eyes and no one even looked at him. His smile widened. Pushing through, the first thing he noticed was how loud the music was. It nearly shook the walls and he felt it in his toes. It was a good song at least, one he'd heard before; Uprising by Muse. As he moved through the hallway he grew nervous as he realized people were starting to notice him. No one pointed and laughed or anything obvious, but girls were looking at him out of the corner of their eyes. He felt his palms grow sweaty.

He ground his teeth, looking around quickly for any party food he could scoop up. Forget the drinks; he just wanted to fill his belly. There! On a coffee table sat an untouched bowl of nachos. As nonchalantly as he could, he sidled up to the bowl and grabbed it. Prize in hand, he scooped some up and into his mouth, crunching happily. Turning, he made a B-line straight back the way he came, eager to escape with his loot. _Almost there… almost… FREE!_

Chortling gleefully, he made it out and quickened his pace, making for the forest across the street. He would find some place out of sight to sit and eat in peace. He needed to think about what he was going to do.

.

.

Sakura had searched a long time and had finally found Sasuke out on her back porch talking to his best friend, Jugo.

Jugo was a gentle giant. Standing at 6 foot 5 as a freshman and all muscle, no one messed with him. He had only lost his temper once back in 7th grade, when a kid had mistaken his gentleness for weakness. The kid had spent a month in the hospital and had moved away soon after. With light brown hair and eyes and his quiet, calm personality, Sakura thought Jugo was a sweetheart, and loved talking to him, which is just what she did.

A few hours later as a bunch of them sat around in her backyard chatting and the party was starting to die down, Ino came rushing up.

"Sakura!" Ino said on unsteady feet. She'd had a little too much to drink, Sakura decided. Despite that, her tone set alarm bells ringing in Sakura's head instantly. Ino only got serious when it was serious.

Sasuke had wandered off to the toilet a little while ago but Jugo was sitting close by and looked up.

"What's up Ino?" Sakura asked, getting up and looking Ino over. She had been running. "You okay?"

"Some of Itachi's asshole friends showed up a while ago, and they started hitting on Temari," Ino began.

"Oh great," Sakura interrupted, seething. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, was an okay guy for a senior, but he tended to hang out with real low life types. Most of the vandalism in town was rumored to have been done by Itachi's friends. Jugo got up and came over, which made Sakura feel better.

"That's not it though! I turned around for, like, a second and Temari was gone! So where they! I don't know where she _is and she won't answer her cell_!" Ino cried, anguished. Ino never said it, but she loved Temari as much as Sakura did. Coldness seeped down Sakura's spine._ Oh shit!_

She didn't think Itachi's friends would stoop to rape, but then again…

"I'll get Sasuke. You two go look for her. If there's trouble, get us," Jugo ordered, his demeanor no longer gentle. Used to his quiet and calm side, the change unsettled Sakura. He was slow to anger, but when it happened, he was like a force of nature.

The two girls nodded and Jugo took off for the house at a run. Sakura looked at Ino. "You look in the house. They might have taken her to a room. I'll check out front."

"Yeah," Ino agreed. They separated, Sakura running around her house to the front.

People where scattered about. Some talking in groups, while others just sat there as some do when drunk, as still others were saying their goodbyes as they headed off home. No Temari. Her heart beating fast, Sakura did a complete circuit around her house, only finding future alcoholics and couples. _The cars! Maybe they're in a car._

She ran over to the cars still parked in her driveway, peering through windows. She followed the line of cars out, checking each until she reached the street. Looking up and down the street, she checked each car on the side of the road in desperation. _Nothing_! Her search had carried her up the road a distance, out of sight of her house. It was dark save for the moon's light, which is how she saw a flickering light in the woods across the street.

Could it be them? It looked like flashlights. For a moment she almost went back for help, but she gathered herself. If she did, she might lose them. Running across the street she pushed into the forest, following as best she could.

"Temari!" she called, her voice sounding muffled, in a wild hope her friend had only gone for a walk and Itachi's friends had just gone home.

The glow ahead paused. Encouraged, Sakura tried again in a stronger voice. "Temari! Wait up!" Everything would be all right. She had freaked out for nothing.

To her horror the light ahead flickered off, plunging everything in darkness. The moon had trouble illuminating anything under the branches, creating stark contrasts of bright moonlight and unfathomable shadow. Scared now, Sakura paused, crouching.

She was far enough in the forest now that she couldn't hear the music from her place anymore. No ambient light penetrated here, where the wild things still grew.

From ahead she heard the crunching sound of someone approaching her over gravel. Branches snapped and she heard a bird fly away, startled from its slumber. Heart pounding in her throat, she looked around wildly until she saw the dark forms of two people slip from shadow.

The moonlight fell on their faces long enough for her to recognize two of Itachi's friends. Hidan, of medium height, a shaggy mane of hair and a tooth necklace and Kakuzu, who was taller and broader across the shoulders, with close cropped hair, dressed in a long dark coat. One of them clicked on his flashlight in her face, blinding her.

"Are you following us?" asked one of them.

She couldn't tell who was who with the light in her eyes. Raising a hand to block the light, she peered at them. "I'm looking for Temari."

They looked at each other. "Oh?" One of them said. She thought it was Hidan.

Something in the way they looked at each other, something in their taunting one word response to her, made her realize they knew exactly where Temari was and why Sakura had followed them.

"Where is she?" she demanded, her growing anger overtaking her fear.

Hidan's slow smile made Sakura shiver. "Let me show you."

They stepped toward her as one.

.

.

Naruto hadn't even realized he had dozed off until a noise woke him up. Crackling branches, broken twigs, the scuff of shoe on dirt somewhere in the distance, out of sight. He yawned, as he looked around, getting his bearings. He rested against a rock on a slope and he couldn't see a soul. He'd lost his way shortly after entering the forest and had started to panic a little. He'd decided his best bet was to wait for daylight rather than risk getting even more lost at night.

It had been stupid of him to go into unfamiliar woods at night in the first place. He listened a moment longer, closing his eyes to hear the better. _Maybe my imagination?_ A dream? No, there it was again, not far away. Then he saw three figures walking, two of them struggling while a third walked along with a flashlight.

"Let me **GO**!" a frightened girlish voice cried.

Naruto jumped to his feet, adrenalin making him shake. Where they kidnapping her? They drew closer, but hadn't seen him yet. He could see by their shapes it was two guys and a girl.

"Would you shut up? We aren't going to hurt you," the bigger one with the flashlight said, in what was meant to be a calming tone. It sounded more sinister than the guy probably realized.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, the cry swallowed by the forest.

_**Crack**_! The guy struggling with her slapped her, hard, showing her the lie about them not hurting her. Her form sagged a little in shock then she struggled even harder, kicking out, clawing, screaming "_**Help**_!" as loud as she could. No one would hear, Naruto knew. The trees swallowed sound. With a heave the smaller guy threw her into a tree. She slammed into it and slid down, the wind out of her sails.

The bigger guy took something out of his pocket while his other held his flashlight to the girl. With a jolt Naruto realized he recognized her. It was Sakura!

He didn't know what was going on, but he was going to stop it. He couldn't stop his stepfather. _No, not my father. Orochimaru._ He would never think of the man as anything like a father again, not even in name. He couldn't stop what had happened at home, but he could stop this. _I __**will**__ stop it!_

He stepped forward.

.

.

Sakura started to hyperventilate in fear as she stared at what Kakuzu held in his hand. It was a sharp hunting knife, gleaming in the dark like a silver star. _Oh-my-god! Omigod!_ They were going to kill her! Cut her. She was trembling, hardly believing it. She couldn't move.

She had lived in this town all her life, grown up with these faces. She'd never been kissed by a man she loved. She'd never gone to her prom. She hadn't done anything with her life. It was all in her future.

She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. They were just trying to scare her. They were doing it well. They wouldn't do anything serious. Would they? _Would they_? Gathering her courage, she pushed herself to her feet.

"S-So, where is Temari, you dicks? If you hurt her I swear-" she cut off as they started laughing at her, low and nasty.

"Bitch, I don't even know who Temari _is_." Hidan sneered.

"It's that chick with the big tits, dude," Kakuzu supplied, his smile wide.

"The one that slapped me?" Hidan wondered.

Kakuzu sighed. "No, the other one."

"Oh, right! She got all pissed when I felt her ass. Like she didn't like it. Whatever. What a cock tease," he lamented while picking at something in his teeth.

"You are _such_ a _**prick**_!" Sakura shot at him in disbelief, amazed anyone could be such a loser.

"And _you_ are going to strip for the prick. Right here. Right now," Kakuzu promised, raising his knife a little.

Sakura froze again, fear gripping her by the neck. Her back was to a tree. She would have to run past them to get away. Tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the knife, feeling helpless, feeling small.

"No," she whispered past the apple in her throat. It took everything she had to say it. She closed her eyes, a sob breaking loose despite how hard she tried to keep it in.

She heard laughter in his voice as he said, "what was that? I didn't quite hear you"

"She said," a new, slightly gravely voice grated, "_**NO**_!" Her eyes shot open just in time to see a booted foot slam into the knife from the side. She heard a sharp crack as Kakuzu's wrist snapped. The knife twinkled as it flew out of eyeshot, skittering on the ground.

"**AAGGHH**!" Kakuzu cried, falling back, cradling his wrist, the flashlight falling to the ground.

"Damn!" Hidan whistled, backing up a step as the new boy entered, planting himself between them and Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. It was dark, the flashlight settling on the ground, but she had seen this boy earlier that day.

"_Naruto_?" she cried in shock.

The swirl on his shirt was almost like a trademark. Standing in front of her, closer than she had ever been to him before, she suddenly realized he was a lot bigger than she had noticed before. He was easily close to six feet tall. Had his shoulders always been this wide? A sudden thought hit her_. He doesn't smell like B.O. at all!_

With dread Sakura watched as Hidan pulled his own hunting knife from his pocket, smirking. "Tough guy, huh?" he taunted, brandishing it.

"Sakura," Naruto said over his shoulder. "When I say so, run and get help." She looked at his strong back. He didn't sound scared. He sounded like he was asking her to get him a cup of coffee.

"She's not going anywhere," Hidan said, his voice cheerful.

"Sakura?" Naruto repeated.

_Okay_! "No!" she said fiercely, fighting her cowardly thought. "I can help you." _I'm a cheerleader after all. I can cheer him on_, she thought sarcastically. Seriously, what was she going to do? They were super sized senior guys and she was a small freshman girl. Why had she said all that? But Naruto was a freshman too, not fully grown, and they had knives. He was going to die without help.

Hidan started circling, while Kakuzu backed up, glaring at Naruto with murder in his eyes.

Naruto counter-circled, holding his hand back to make sure Sakura was behind him, his body going loose.

"You can help me by getting help," he said to her. Did he sound amused? She got a little angry. It was the thought that counted, right?

She put a hand to his back, clutching the shirt a moment. His back was warm and hard with muscle, surprising her. She must not have really looked at him before. "Okay. Just don't die," she relented. She felt keyed up, ready to move. _I can do this. I'm fast and I know the woods_. There was no way in hell they were they going to catch her.

"Don't die. Right," he said, his voice cracking a little. She kicked herself; she shouldn't have said that.

"No promises," Kakuzu called nastily.

With a surge Naruto charged Hidan, twirling low over his swinging knife at the last second and catching the guy in a beautiful leg sweep before springing up and jumping over Hidan, tackling Kakuzu and going down in a swinging surging pile.

"Sakura! Now!" he cried out before grunting as Hidan jumped onto the pile. Sakura Jerked. She had been rooted to the spot, amazed at the display. She took off toward her house, leaving the noise of an all out brawl behind her.

Tears were flowing freely as she ran. _Don't die! I'm coming back with help, just don't die!_

.

_**To be continued…**_

.

_** Ah, the dreaded cliff hanger! Evil of me, no? This super-sized chapter (10 pages in word) was brought to you by all you kind reviewers who gave me your thoughts on my story! When I need inspiration I just read them over again to get pumped. JJ and Jax02, worry you not! Plenty of Naruto/Sakura stuff to come and descriptions too. And I also plan to delve into Naruto's history with Orochimaru as well. Thanks for reading, see you next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! I didn't get too many reviews for that last chapter, so I'm a little worried it bored people or something. __**Lot's**__ of readers but very little feedback so far. So I hurried and wrote this hoping to pick things up for you. I know this is light on romance at this stage but it really does change later. There is a method to my madness. Thank you very much for those (3) of you who did write in! You're awesome! =)_

.

_**Chapter 4: 3 Fists Collide**_

.

.

.

Naruto waged war. His world was a vortex of slamming elbows, torn clothes, bloody knuckles, cries of rage, grunts of pain and even biting.

If he'd had more time to consider things, he might have been grateful that one or the other of his enemies hadn't decided to pick up one of the knives they'd dropped at the beginning of the fight.

_Yet_.

As it was, everyone was far too pissed off to think quite so rationally.

Hidan grabbed Naruto from behind, dragging him off of Kakuzu who was gasping from Naruto dropping his knee into his solar plexus.

Snarling, Naruto quickly hooked his chin to his chest to keep himself from being strangled and reverse elbow jabbed Hidan in his kidney's as hard as he could while flinging himself backward, throwing them both off their feet.

Surprised, Hidan loosened his hold as they landed, freeing Naruto enough to twist, hooking around and forcing one of Hidan's arms into an arm bar. Keeping up his momentum Naruto heaved, hearing a satisfying crunch as Hidan cried out in pain.

Naruto started to smile, until his vision blackened the second his head snapped to the side from the force of Kakuzu's kick. Seeing stars, Naruto toppled, stunned for the few seconds it took Hidan to roll out of the way and for Kakuzu to kick Naruto in his side with all his strength.

Naruto felt more than heard a very unsatisfying crack and a searing pain in his side as his ribs broke. _Move! Move!_ His instincts screamed, so without thinking or plan he rolled away, fetching up against a tree trunk, narrowly avoiding Kakuzu's follow up foot stomp.

As Kakuzu charged in for another round of kicks Naruto lashed out with one of his own, bracing his back against the tree, landing a clean hit at an angle onto Kakuzu's knee.

Forced the wrong way, the knee collapsed under Kakuzu's weight. Screaming in agony, he fell on it, tearing it further.

"_**You son-of-a-bitch!"**_ Kakuzu cried, writhing on the ground. Kakuzu nonetheless managed to scoot away from out of Naruto's kicking range, granting Naruto a little breathing room.

Panting, clutching his ribs with one hand, Naruto used the tree as a crutch to slowly climb to his feet, placing his forehead against it for a precious moment of peace. His breath fogged in the air as he turned, looking for the next attack. Kakuzu out of the fight, but Hidan wasn't out of it yet. Unfortunately, Hidan was nowhere to be seen as he turned around.

_Oh shit!_ Frantic, he looked further over to his right just in time to see a fist crash into his face from the side. Naruto reeled, stumbling back into the tree. Seeing double, Naruto turned to see Hidan's twin faces grinning as he stooped to pick up one of the knives in one hand, his other arm dangling uselessly at his side.

"Squeal little piggy," he rasped as, without pausing, he slammed the blade towards Naruto's stomach.

Twisting at the last moment, Naruto managed to avoid getting his stomach gutted on the spot, instead only getting impaled in his side. Acting fast, Naruto pinned Hidan's knife arm against him, trapping the knife in his side.

With a roar of effort Naruto slammed his free elbow into Hidan's scowling face with all his might, feeling the white hot line of pain in his side as the blade tore deeper from the movement.

Leaving the knife buried in Naruto, Hidan flew backward, landing in a pile on his back near Kakuzu, dazed and bloody from a cut on his eyebrow.

With a cry Naruto pulled the knife out, holding it in front of him in a blood soaked hand. Kakuzu looked at Hidan's form in disbelief before looking at Naruto's scowling face, paling.

"Wait! You win! You win!" Kakuzu cried in panic as Naruto advanced on them, planting his feet wide apart to keep from falling over.

Naruto wavered, dizzy and tired as he watched Hidan recover enough to see Naruto standing over them.

"Leave," Naruto huffed, "now."

Hidan silently picked himself up then helped Kakuzu to his good foot, the two using each other as support just to stand. Hidan's jaw didn't look right and Naruto realized he might have cracked it. The teens regarded each other a moment.

"This isn't over mother fucker," Kakuzu promised darkly. Hidan grunted beside him, probably agreeing.

Scowling at them, Naruto took his knife and turned, hurling it as hard as he could into the woods behind him. The three could hear it whistling through the air before crashing into some thicket in the dark.

Facing them, his face thunderous, Naruto gestured them forward. "Bring it." He smiled for effect, showing teeth.

The two teens supporting each other paled a little, glancing at each other. Hidan tilted his head away a few times, opting for retreat. Kakuzu nodded.

"We're leaving," he said, and together they left Naruto alone, hobbling as best they could through the dark away from him.

Naruto panted, clutching his side as his heart hammered in his chest, listening to their stumbling progress through the forest until finally, all sound died away. With the danger gone Naruto took stock and realized he was in big trouble.

Gasping for air, he found it harder to breath as all his many injuries came back to him in a rush.

I have to do something about the bleeding. He had nothing to staunch the flow of blood, except… he looked down at his shirt, torn and bloody for all the fighting he'd done that day. He loved the shirt. It was a link to a parent he would never know.

Gritting his teeth he tore the shirt off and twisted it into a rope. Placing the thickest part of it against his wound, he tied it around his torso as hard as he could, feeling a tear form at the corner of his eye as he did. _Grow up Naruto. It's only a shirt._ He knew that. Only, it felt like a part of him falling away, something irreplaceable.

Finished, he staggered backward, once again leaning on the tree, sliding down until he sat in a nook. He started shaking as he realized he really could die out here. He knew the general direction Sakura and the two punks had gone, but he wasn't strong enough to walk.

_Sorry, Sakura. You don't know this about me, but I always try to keep my promises. I might not get to keep this one. _Naruto smiled at his own sarcasm_. Fuck though. I was __**awesome**__. I saved a damsel in distress! I saved __**Sakura**__! What a way to go. _

He felt drowsy, all his many aches and pains seeming to combine into a giant weight that dragged his whole body down.

_I'll b-bet she'll want to marry me now. H-have little heroic Naruto babies._ He huffed a laugh. He was finding it harder to form a thought as the edges of his vision started to fuzz. _Th-they'll have… p-pink eyes and… blue h-hair. An'… e-every body'll… love 'em._

His eyes grew heavy, feeling like they weighed one ton each. He tried to rally but was losing the battle fast. _B-but… I'd… love… 'em… the… most. __**Heh**__._

His last conscious thought gave him comfort.

_Mom_.

It was cold outside, but he swore he could smell spring flowers.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

_And there is chapter 4! To Mysteryinitself: yep, you'll absolutely find out who Naruto's foster mother was and how she influenced Naruto. Thanks for reading ladies and gentlemen, I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time! _


End file.
